


I Love Your Embrace

by doodlemeimpressed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I dunno what else to tag, Light Angst, M/M, because of how north "mourns" simons death, i will fight her, i wrote this fueled with anger, im doing this because david cage is a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlemeimpressed/pseuds/doodlemeimpressed
Summary: Simon contemplates why Markus risked himself to save Simon on The Stratford Tower and risk exposing Jericho, he's touched starved and this is the hug we deserved,





	I Love Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> David C*ge is a coward who had a perfectly good romance option between Simon and Markus and I will fight him on that.   
> Also, I wrote this because I was angry about the way North treats Simon's death even though he was her friend? and the leader of Jericho before Markus?? I wrote this all at once.

     From the Stratford Tower, Jerchio seemed so far away, like only a memory. As he found his way through Jericho on a limp his mind raced through what had happened at the tower. He remembered getting shot by the officers and accepting the likelihood being left, but then Markus had risked his life to save him, _calling out to him._ Simon wanted to tell Markus to just go, to leave, to not risk his life because Markus was more important to their cause then a housekeeping android. But he was too scared and to overwhelmed with emotions to speak, and by the time he managed to they were up on the roof, North had locked the doorway up and Simon was resting on a wall.

"I can't move my legs..."

There was so much more he wanted to say, to Markus, Josh, even to North. He knew he'd only slow them down. Inside he was apologizing, but Markus looked so hopeful. Markus knelt down next to Simon and when Simon saw him everything was calm for a split second...like there were no worries in the world, he wished they could stay in this moment.

"Okay, don't worry! We're gonna get you back..."

Simon almost cried at those words, he didn't want them to leave him, he was so scared. _Scared of dying._

North suddenly spoke

"They're coming, Markus. We have to jump, now!"

She was right, Simon knew she was. North might've been quick to violence and aggression, but she always knew what they had to do, even if sometimes it was at extremes. Markus drew away, turning and walking a bit away with the others, putting a hand to his mouth as he did so. You would think Simon was too preoccupied to hear anything, but it was the opposite, his friends were the only thing he could focus on. Markus spoke first,

"He won't be able to make the jump..." he sounded sad but slightly angry as well, Simon wondered why.

"If they find him, they'll access his memory...  They'll know everything." People always said that the truth hurts, and this was no different, Josh was right and it was a fact Simon couldn't argue with. Simon listened as the bangs on the door began to increase, they needed to leave...they needed to leave Simon.

"We can't leave him behind..." North paused "We have to shoot him."

Simon would be lying if he said didn't consider the option, but he wondered what Markus had considered. Leaving him to the risk of memory probing? Carrying him and helping him with his parachute? _He wondered if Markus considered shooting him as well._

"That's murder!" Josh spoke, a small laugh escaped Simon's lips and he wondered how long they could argue for, "We can't kill him! He's one of us!"

"Markus, it's your call." North finally said.

Simon felt fear and uncertainty in those words. If it was Josh or North he might've known the outcome, with Markus however, Simon could never quite tell what the deviant leader thought. Simon looked up at Markus and their eyes met, Markus looked conflicted and Simon looked somber. The words _'whatever you choose, we'll follow you'_ lingered in Simon's mind. It was morbid to say, but he would've understood if Markus chose to shoot him. Simon watched Markus stand there, staring back at the other Android, and time seemed to stop.

"I won't kill one of our own." Markus finally said, brushing past a now tense North as he made his way to Simon, kneeling down again and placing a single hand on the other Android's shoulder. Simon looked him in the eyes as Markus spoke, "Simon, we've gotta go. I'm sorry" _What was he apologizing for?_ He'd saved Simon's life, twice on this tower now. Simon watched as Markus unclipped his gun and handed it over to him, sparing one last glance at the Android he might see for the last time. Simon's eyes followed Markus as he watched him leave, jumping off the tower and descending below.

 

As the memories flooded Simon, he walked his way through Jericho looking down and clasping his wounded leg. His systems had healed the most damaged and necessary components he had, saving him from shutting down. At that moment, he was glad to be an Android. At the sound of a new second pair of foot-steps, his eyes suddenly looked up, releasing his grip on his leg.

 _Markus_.

Simon felt a breath escape his lips, he was finally home. He watched Markus slowly approached him as if he was seeing a ghost, his expression looked sympathetic towards Simon. The leader took a few more steps then stopped, pausing a few feet in front of the other Android who had yet to move. Markus waited. He waited for a sign of welcoming from Simon, which he shortly got. At this, Markus practically fell into a hug with Simon, and Simon returned the hug in earnest. They stood there quietly, simply enjoying each other's embrace.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Markus said into Simon's neck "I didn't want to leave you, _I didn't._ I-" He stopped as he felt Simon shaking, he pulled away from the other Android-putting his hands on the other's shoulders-and watched Simon pull up hands to his face, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves.

"Shit- sorry I..." Simon choked out words. He was crying. Why was he crying? "I just..."

"It's okay, Simon," Markus spoke, reaching for the other Android's hands and bringing them away from his eyes, now holding both of Simon's hands between them. "It's okay," Markus reassured, looking at Simon's eyes, now red around the edges. They both paused, looking down and watching as their synthetic skin slowly disappeared up their arms, their hands lightly glowing blue. Markus only held on tighter, pulling Simon back into a hug, laying down into the other Android's warmth.


End file.
